


Metropolis Schemes

by Misaki_kaito



Series: The Dreams and Manor Verse [2]
Category: DCU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki_kaito/pseuds/Misaki_kaito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Metropolis is an impatient city.  Which is why Gotham never saw this one coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metropolis Schemes

**Author's Note:**

>   Sequel of sorts of "Sing"

Metropolis shines with light, ever bright and gay, and speeds towards the future with eager curiosity.

She knows that her city is anything but perfect- she has her gangs, her drug dealers, the mafia. She knows her city is anything but incorruptible.

But she also has her knight in shining armor. Rather, her night in red and blue spandex. She knew when Clark Kent entered her city, he was anything but human. Oh, he was raised human, and felt like a shining beacon of hope and justice- but his invulnerability and down right alieness was obvious, even when he hid behind rumpled clothes and dorky glasses.

He called himself Superman, and though he was an alien, she accepted him gladly, because her soul and his matched- they were filled with light, absolutely shining with it- but they had their shadows and darkness, their rage and corrupt bits, which allowed him to see that she did need his help. And that he needed hers.

He was a lonely man, who fell in love with a woman who could never truly love both sides of him- and when Metropolis saw that, she squealed. Her darker sister city, Gotham, had been singing obnoxiously about her Dark Knight, and had sung all about his strength and determination and sense of justice. She had some match-making to do.

For the first time in many years, Metropolis sang back to her sister. In shock, Gotham choked, and started making indignant, disgruntled noises at the intrusion, because when Metropolis sang to her sister, her Superman went along for the ride.

And the first meeting between the heroes started of on the wrongest foot ever.

Metropolis had misjudged her sister’s Knight- he was more possessive than her Superman was. And he did not take kindly to being intruded upon. Gotham was sort of used to Metropolis being nosy, but Batman was a completely different story.

It took years for them to become something that was even s semblence of friendship, and she had to continually sing to Gotham, to try to get her to agree that neither of their knights should be alone anymore. But Gotham was selfish- this was the first time she had a defender that didn’t die on her before he could make a difference, and it took ages to convince her to let him love someone other than herself. Metropolis was surprised her attention span had lasted that long. Usually she flitted from one project to the next in two or three years.

It took a decades before they finally confronted the unresolved attraction between them, and when they did, it was hell on both parties. Batman was just like his city- in complete and utter denial. However, both Metropolis and Clark were persistent. It only took a near death experience on Superman’s part to get the Dark Knight to realize his feelings, and finally act upon them.

Years later, and Metropolis was happy. Her Superman and Gotham’s Batman were together (finally), and she and Gotham managed to fix their relationship. In other words, Gotham no longer choked when Metropolis deigned to reply to her sining. She now pauses, contemplates, and sings even louder.

There was light in the world and a sense of safety in their cities. Her knight was besotted, and had a love that loved him back. Gotham and Metropolis sang in harmony for the first time in years, their song resonating throughout the word, sounding the joy and love their Knights had, and reveling in it. Their harmony sparked the singing of their other brother- and sister-cities, and the world was connected for the first time in centuries.

Metropolis was smug for ages after, but she deserved it. She did bring together the World’s Finest.

And she reveled in their love.


End file.
